Carta de Milo Para o Coelhinho da Páscoa
by Lilili
Summary: O que será que Milo de Escorpião vai pedir ao famoso Coelhinho da Páscoa?


  
**Carta de Milo de Escorpião Para o Coelhinho da Páscoa**

_Fanfic escrita por Lilili_

Querido Coelhinho da Páscoa,

Meu nome é Milo, e eu sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião. Sou um dos Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro que servem a deusa Athena, defensora da paz e da justiça na Terra. Acho que só por isso eu já mereço um crédito, né? Tipo, um bônus especial na hora em que você decidir quantos ovos de chocolate eu vou ganhar. Ou pelo menos um desconto se eu tiver que ir comprar os ovos numa loja.

As pessoas ficaram me dizendo que era um absurdo eu querer te mandar uma carta, que esse negócio de carta a gente só manda pro Papai Noel, e mesmo assim só quando a gente ainda é criança e acredita nessas coisas. Mas eu fiquei aqui pensando: se as pessoas acreditam na minha existência e até se apaixonam por mim, mesmo eu sendo só um personagem de mera ficção, então por que eu não posso acreditar que você existe? E por que não posso te mandar uma carta com meus pedidos? Quem não chora não mama!

Um que implicou demais com a minha idéia de te mandar essa carta foi o Kamus. Ele é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário. É um cara chato pra caramba, mas é meu amigo, o que eu posso fazer? Ele é todo sério, precisa ver. Não sabe aproveitar a vida, e nem sabe aproveitar as geniais idéias que eu tenho, como essa de mandar diretamente a você, Coelhinho da Páscoa, a minha listinha de desejos. Por isso ele vai acabar ficando sem ovos de chocolate, foi o que eu disse a ele. Mas parece que ele não liga mesmo. Bobão!

Bom, mas vamos deixar de conversa fiada e falar do que interessa, que é justamente a minha lista de pedidos. Pra começar, eu quero que você mande muitos ovos de chocolate pra minha deusa, a Athena. Quanto maiores e mais gostosos, melhor! E se possível, envie-os todos dentro de uma cesta ricamente decorada com fitinhas, rendinhas e todas essas frescuragens que as mulheres adoram. Você tem que caprichar bastante, e aí, assim como quem não quer nada, você joga dentro da cesta um bilhete dizendo a ela que fui eu quem encomendou essa cesta de ovos especialmente pra ela. Aí, se tudo der certo, ela vai ficar contente e vai me recompensar com um belo aumento de salário! Bem, ou então pode ser que ela não me dê um aumento, mas aceite sair comigo, quem sabe? Não vou ganhar dinheiro, mas vou sair no lucro do mesmo jeito.

Também queria que você mandasse uns ovos bem gostosos, e se possível também dentro de embalagens bonitas, pra essas moças aqui: Shina de Ofiúco, Marin de Águia, June de Camaleão, Hilda de Poláris, Princesa Fler de Asgard, aquelas duas moças simpáticas do orfanato, a Eiri e a Miho, e pra Shunrei, aquela menina que foi criada pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra, o Dohko. E dentro de todas as embalagens, você também vai colocar bilhetes dizendo quem foi que encomendou os ovos, ou seja, eu. Mas cuidado, Coelhinho: você tem que ser bem discreto. Elas não podem ficar sabendo que mandei ovos pra todas, cada uma tem que pensar que foi a única. Isso aumenta as minhas chances de arranjar uma gata, hehe! Você sabe, tem umas mulheres que são muito ciumentas e querem sempre exclusividade. Por falar em ciúmes, cuidado também pra que os namorados dessa mulherada não descubram que elas andaram recebendo presentes meus! Não quero me meter em confusão, longe de mim.

E pra mim (claro que vou pedir um ovo pra mim também, que eu não sou de ferro!), você pode mandar um ovo de chocolate bem grande, do maior tamanho que tiver. Agora não sei se eu te peço um ovo de chocolate branco ou de chocolate preto. E agora?... Já sei! Me manda um ovo metade branco e metade preto. É isso. Ah, e dentro do ovo podia ter uns escorpiões de chocolate. Também podem ser escorpiões de verdade, se você preferir. Eu adoro animais de estimação!

Então era isso o que eu tinha pra te pedir, Coelhinho. Obrigado pela atenção e anote tudo direito, pra não esquecer de nada! Conto com sua ajuda pra arrumar um aumento e umas gatas legais!

Atenciosamente,

Milo de Escorpião

* * *

Notas: Gente, essa fanfic pode ser lida como uma historinha independente. Mas ela é na verdade parte da minha fic "Troca de Correspondência Entre Milo de Escorpião e o Coelhinho da Páscoa". Quem quiser ler as duas partes restantes da fic terá que visitar o meu blog, t�? O endereço está no meu perfil.

_Rio de Janeiro, março de 2005._


End file.
